Trouble in Calypso Paradise
by Dragonprincess668
Summary: Troy begins to have second thoughts about continuing his life being a bad guy, Tyreen on the other hand she loves it, she loves having the power. When Troy decides to suggest somethings to her about giving up being bad and making a truce to have a better life, Tyreen begins to really think and at the same time, she feels angry, Angry at him for wanting to leave her and maybe angry


**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

_Summary:__ Troy begins to have second thoughts about continuing his life being a bad guy, Tyreen on the other hand she loves it, she loves having the power. When Troy decides to suggest somethings to her about giving up being bad and making a truce to have a better life, Tyreen begins to really think and at the same time, she feels angry, Angry at him for wanting to leave her and maybe angry at herself._

* * *

Tyreen Calypso and her twin Troy Calypso, Had gone back to their domain to lay low as the vault hunter's run around with their head's cut off like a turkey, Taking Lilith the Firehawks, Abilities was a rough time, Troy had gotten some damage to his prosthetic arm while Tyreen's small body was swarming with the hawk's power.

The small ashy blond haired girl sat in the shared "throne", Aka a shitty brownish red looking chair that smelt like blood, Perfume and Cologne, That the pair took turn's sitting in, If one was sitting in the chair, the other would be on the armrest chilling. This time Troy was over at his table working on fixing his arm, Tyreen chilled getting her feet rubbed by a follower, this guy was probably close to his twenties maybe eighteen years old at the most, shaggy sandy hair, he had little splotches of facial hair on his face, he wore a army green beanie that had holes in it with a C.O.V button on the top of his beanie and some punk looking clothing to fit the group.

"Did you see the look on her little face?!" Tyreen shouts excitedly. "Ugh...more pressure...Need to feel hands." She adds talking to the lackey doing her feet massage.

"Ha, It was priceless, It's giving us plenty of more followers, Sister dear." Troy replies more quietly, not as clear as his back was facing away from her as he works on his repairs, he refused to look at her because there was apart of him that felt bad for hurting the siren, but he had to remember that whatever his sister wanted, she had to get, she was a brat like that.

He set his arm down and look over to his sister getting pampered by the follower and he sees another come up, this one was about 22 years old, eyeliner, tattoos he even had a C.O.V tat on his shoulder, Mohawk that was electric blue and neon green and some punk clothes as well keeping with the group image, This guy begins to rub her shoulders, Troy growls lowly annoyed with how they touched her, they were like animals dying to be touched, it made him sick.

"Just remember fellas, any one of you touch my sister inappropriately, I'll chop your fingers off and feed them to you." Troy says giving a sinister smile as he connects his arm back onto his body, his eyes leaving the feet rubber to look at the other, Who's hands dared to go lower towards his baby sister's breasts.

"Oh relax T, They aren't even thinking about touching me inappropriately...Right boys?" Tyreen questions.

"Of course not, Your highness." The guy rubbing her feet says not removing his gaze from her body.

"We'd never do that to you, We know how protective you are of your pretty sister here, Lord Calypso. " The guy rubbing her shoulders responds. Troy glares at the male seeing his hands trail down her shoulders, down barely touching her chest.

* * *

**-3...2...1...Snap-**

* * *

Troy grabbed a wireless drill and walked from the other side of the room, moving past the guy who rubbed his sisters feet and slid behind the man who stood rubbing Tyreen's shoulders and held him in an arm lock and turned the drill on, it buzzing loudly the guy looks over his eyes wide eyed terrified as his breathing picked up, his heart raced as his eyes locked onto the drill bit that spun as Troy's finger held onto the button to keep it going. The guy didn't have any chance to bed for his life or to say sorry as Troy was already pressing the metal into his temple, drilling it into his head, piercing the skin letting bloody splatter, you could hear a crack as the metal hit skull, drilling into the bone and reaching his brain killing him. The guy rubbing Tyreen's small feet stares up as Troy drills into the follower, Watching in horror as Troy's eyes glow a crimson red from his shared siren ability and anger, the guy trembles and races out of the domain, Leaving the Calypso's alone together.

* * *

Tyreen sat in the chair in the same position as she had been when the men were massaging her, watching as the man who had once rubbed her shoulders was being drilled into, his blood spilling on her. The ashy blonde haired girl watches and grins as the follower who rubbed her feet looked in fright and ran away, she gives a pout.

"Troy, You killed our follower...And made the other one run away." Tyreen whines. "Not too mention you got me all bloody." She adds getting up and stretching her body to work out her muscles from sitting too lock and being worked on, she grabbed the drill that was now off since Troy stopped drilling, Tyreen sets it down on the table by the couch.

"I didn't like the way they were touching you, not to mention how they look at you...I tried to make them listen to my demands but that dickhead refused so I ended his life." Troy replies wiping blood from Tyreen's face with a cloth.

Tyreen smiles up at him, he was so tall so she couldn't reach him so she raised her arms to him motioning for him to pick her up and which he did. Tyreen draped her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing against his robot spine.

"I'm proud of you, We'll make more followers to replace such scum who don't listen." Tyreen replies.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Darling sister...You're a mess and you can't go on camera looking like that, Our followers won't be pleased." Troy says changing the way he held her into a bridal style position, Tyreen's arm dangled around his neck as her other arm rested in her lap.

"We still have our meeting with Hyperion, With Maliwan in our clutches and Hyperion we are on the way to the top, No one will want to mess with us and we can take down those who don't agree with our choices. " Tyreen responds as she was being sat down, she begins to remove her clothes as Troy ran the bath, he looked away so he didn't see her in such a vulnerable way, sometimes he didn't care but sometimes he wanted to be respectful, her jacket, her top, the multiple belts she had to go through before getting to her pants to remove them and her underwear.

Troy helps her into the small but decent marble tub so she didn't slip, Yes Tyreen was a goddess in the eyes of the public but Troy knew her being related and she was sometimes clumsy. He sighs.

Tyreen looks at him as she sits in the tub feeling the warmth on her body, her siren tattoos light up in the water, pleased by the heat of the water and bubbles, She knew there was something on his mind.

"Spit it out, Troy." Tyreen ordered, she had to be tough on him sometimes because deep down under his tough exterior, he was sensitive and she had to push him in order for him to get stronger.

"Ty, What if..." Troy starts slowly, clearly having something on his brain. Tyreen had sensed something troubled her twin but she just couldn't put her finger on it, and usually she'd be able to pinpoint but Troy wasn't exactly giving out hints, So she chose to wait until the twin opened up to her, which he would, he couldn't keep bottled up forever when it came to Tyreen and she knew that.

"What if what, What are you trying to say, Troy?" Tyreen questions wanting him to spit it out, she bit her tongue slightly in annoyance at how he dragged it on.

"What if..." Troy starts up again, it was clear he was nervous. He sighed once more taking a deep breath. "What if we make a truce with Pandora...?"

Troy's suggestion had made Tyreen go dead silent, the sound of their breathing could be heard plus the sound of the running water spilling into the tub.

Troy stared at her his expression, expressionless hoping to show to sign of nervousness of waiting or any excitement if there had been any in his body from the idea of living in Sanctuary, in Peace, in Luxury of food, liquor, gambling and all sort of stuff.

And so they sat in silence...Tyreen soaping up her body and letting the waters wash the suds away, the water turning red from the blood of the follower that once lingered on her body.

"Ty..." Troy breaking the silence, As he calls her name softly.

"What Troy?" Tyreen responds shortly, he had heard him, clear as day but she just wasn't ready to answer him, she didn't want to get into this conversation but she knew it was going to come one day and she knew it needed to be dealt with, She loved her brother but she needed to rip the band-aid off, he was softer than her so of course he'd start to feel sympathy towards the people they conquered. She sighs to herself as her thought was interrupted as Troy asks her again.

* * *

"Aren't you going to answer me, I suggested a truce between us and Pandora...Don't you want to stop running and looking over your shoulder and wondering if today is going to be the day that we finally get killed?" Troy asks.

"Are you fucking stupid, Troy?" Tyreen barks, her hands grip the white marble tub side as she glares dagger into his soul.

"This conversation is over..." Troy replies not wanting to fight with his stubborn sister.

"Troy, We are living the life, We got followers and we can get whatever we want, when we want...Why would you suggestion to give up our life and turn into a slave of the Pandorians..." Tyreen replies clearly not finished with the conversation that Troy started.

"I get it..." Troy snaps slightly. "I...It's just...Just that I would enjoy a nice hot meal every now and then instead of eating scraps and drinking shit liquor, Ya know..." Troy adds.

"You live in a fantasy world, Troy...Grow up, Living is all about surviving...We stick together, us against the world and we will live on..." Tyreen snaps getting out of the tub, dripping wet, she marches out of the bathroom without drying off and without covering her body with a towel.

Troy sighs defeated, his sister was always hot-heated, there was no way of getting through to her, it was either her way or the highway. Troy groans and pulls the plug to drain the tub and picks up her sweaty, dirty, bloody clothing and leaves the bathroom to throw her clothes into the wash so she'd have something to wear for battle.

* * *

Tyreen sat criss-cross on the bed of the bedroom that they shared.

She was clothed in her pajamas that consisted of a black sports bra and shorts, she combed her hair so it wouldn't poof up in the morning.

Troy comes in undressing to his boxers, they had to share a bed because it was a small place, he sits down taking the comb from her finishing up Tyreen's hair.

"I'm sorry I riled you up, Ty...You should have seen your face and heard yourself though...It was funny, I should of gotten it on tape..." Troy says.

"It's not funny when your twin comes and says he wants to be on the Pandora side... " Tyreen says turning her back to him giving him the cold shoulder.

Troy chuckles and finishes combing her hair and drapes an arm around her neck holding her from behind.

"I was kidding about the whole sanctuary thing, I would miss skag meat. " Troy replies.

"W-what you were kidding? " Tyreen asks glancing back at him.

"That's why I said you should of seen the look on your face, sis. " Troy says snickers pulling away and laying down his back facing away from her.

"Fuck you" Tyreen snaps and whacks him, she was relieved about Troys words though.

"I love you too, Ty." He replies already sounding like he was close to passing out.

Tyreen lays down staring at his back, Was he telling the truth she wandered in her brain, he sounded so sincere about wanting truce, to have peace in Sanctuary. Questions bothered her as she tried to sleep through the night.

* * *

So here comes the meeting with Hyperion and Troy is walking in well refreshed while Tyreen is walking behind him, sluggishly, tired from being up at night alone with the thoughts in her head.

Tyreen thought about it more and more and she realized that Troy was always a good boy, he had his dark side, the side he flaunted at the base, on camera and in battle but underneath he was good...He would fit in at Sanctuary, As for her...She would never fit in.

"Tyreen, you okay? " Troy asks snapping her out of her head.

"Y-yeah, I just slept funky...That bed is really a piece of shit. " Tyreen replies rubbing her neck to get kinks out of it.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up a nice hot cup of coffee and you'll be feeling yourself once again and then you'll be ready to take on the world, Dear sister." Troy replies as he leans down and brings his arm around her small body, he presses his lips to the top of her head showing her a small amount of affection, It was normal enough as they were close.

"You're too good to me, Troy." Tyreen replies, yawning she brings her hand up to muffle her yawn so it wasn't so loud it would alert the workers of the Hyperion company.

Tyreen watches as her tall brother walks over to the table where the coffee, tea, soda, water and snack foods sat for the employees and guests. While he was fetching her a cup of coffee, she stood awkwardly, her eyes taking in her scenery, she catches the watchmen holding their guns and pacing back and forth to protect the place, one of them looked at her causing her to advert her eyes back to her brother who had finished stirring her cup.

Troy makes his way back over to his darling sister and hands her the cup making sure she took it by the brown sleeve so she didn't burn her little fingers and palm.

"Coffee with white chocolate mocha with whipped cream, I added some chocolate drizzle but not a whole lot so its not overpowering, Drink up babe." Troy says, he had the habit of calling his sister "Babe." A guy gets lonely after a while of being attached to his sister and single, not having time to date nor go on Tinder.

Tyreen didn't mind it at all, she brings the cup to her lips blowing on the heat to cool it, she sips it and gives a satisfied. "Ah..." As it went down her throat, heating up her inside.

"Enjoying our coffee, It's high quality coffee, we get shipments from Amora Coffee company and all our syrups we receive from Torani as long as we recommend their name to our costumers and so on...Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Calypso it's so good to finally meet you, I am Mr. Blake, Vice President of Hyperion Co. Our President is out on vacation with his lady and had asked me to fill in for him. " Mr. Blake says all of a sudden appearing behind the pair.

Tyreen and Troy look at each other having a knowing look and snicker under their breaths knowing that this jackass was sucking up to them, probably hoping he'd be spared if the two twins went psycho and tore the place apart and looted them of their high quality guns.

Tyreen sets the cup down by an exotic plant and smiles at him. "Lead the way, Mr. Blake...We'd like to begin our business in a more private room." Tyreen says.

"Uh...Of course, Right this way." He replies, sweating from his brow, he uses his tie to wipe the sweat away as Tyreen pushed past him.

"Your toupee is falling off, buddy...Better check it." Troy says pushing past making sure his prosthetic arm bumped his shoulder knowing it would leave a bruise on the short chubby man in his late 50's.

* * *

Tyreen and Troy get escorted into a big business meeting room by the same watchmen who stared at Tyreen, they basically shove them inside the room.

"You could be a lot nicer to us ya know...We may just let you live, Big fella." Tyreen says spinning around on the heel of her boot.

Troy looks around the room and grabs the bottle of probably expensive whiskey and pours a glass, drinking letting his sister do her job in teasing the watch guy.

"Mr. Blake will be right with you, he had to go take care of something important..." The guy says shortly and he closes the door.

"Isn't he a ray of fucking sunshine?" Tyreen questions turning to her brother who was drinking away happily. "Careful Troy, Don't want to get drunk and accidentally send a droid to kill the man who's gonna side with us. " Tyreen adds noticing the bottle going lower and lower.

"Chill Ty, I'm just enjoying a little...Paradise." Troy says sipping the whiskey.

Tyreen rolls her eyes knowing her twin was going to get drunk if he touched anymore of the liquor, knowing Hyperion it was pretty expensive and most likely strong stuff, she took a seat on the long meeting table crossing her leg over the other all lady like as she looks at her jagged or chipped nails.

"I'm gonna have to force that little Tina girl to do my nails again, Last time was rough...Her dumb father showed up and almost tore me to pieces..." Tyreen says babbling on now, it was clear she was getting bored.

Troy walks over and stand next to her watching as she picked at her nails.

"You know...If we made peace with Pandora and we lived in Sanctuary, you'd be able to go get your nails done without any issue and I would be able to drink the good stuff...It would be paradise." Troy says.

Tyreen clutches her fists and grit her teeth, there he went again talking about peace with those snobs, she sighs and rest her hands on the table, her finger tips gripping the table side.

"What would be paradise, Is that these guys agreeing to work with us without any fight..." Tyreen says changing the subject, Troy knew she didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help but bring it up.

"Ty...Why do you resist to talk about this, Why do you refuse to make it an option?" Troy asks.

"I don't want to hear it Troy...We have a business meeting to do and you are starting to piss me off with this shit about peace with Sanctuary, I don't want to hear another word about Sanctuary, Do I make myself clear...?" Tyreen snaps.

"Whatever Ty-Die, You're so fucking stubborn...One day, it's going to get you killed and I don't want to see that happen..." Troy says, he was finally speaking his mind.

Tyreen wondered, how did a boy who chose to not speak his mind because he chose to go along with what she wanted go from being forced to speak to just blurting out what came to his head, he pissed her off is all she knew right now.

"Fine, If you don't want to be around to see it then get the fuck out, Troy...I don't need you, I can fend for myself." Tyreen snaps angrily, when she was angry she tore into the person she was angry with, her words were like biting your own tongue and actually biting it off.

Troy looks at her shocked to hear her say those things to him, that she didn't him, he moved away from her side.

"Fine Ty...Enjoy your fucking meeting, I hope you choke on your power." Troy snaps coldly and storms out just as the vice president walked in.


End file.
